A Year I Will Never Forget
by Reef Cj
Summary: With Harry and Professor Snape not trusting each other and a war approaching what can Albus do to make amends for the harsh fifth year for Harry? Can an unlikely friend help to bring the hated Professor Snape and Harry Potter? Can they work past their differences for the sake of the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is an idea that has recently come to me and I haven't written pr posted on here in a while so I thought I would see what you think before doing anymore. Please let me know what you think.**

**A year I will never forget**

The cool, crisp, Scottish air freshens my lungs, a shock to the dry, dust filled air that I have experienced in the past few years. As I take my first breaths of the place I will call home for the next year, my gaze turns to the tall standing black gates that open to my arrival. The sky-scraping pine trees show a narrow corridor leading to the mystifying castle standing strong in the distance. The wind softly flows through my tied, light brown, tight hair, whistling over my beret as I stand taking in the view. I shifted my feet in my military issued boots that had given me far too many blisters whilst I was breaking them in. The boots making a harsh sound against the gravel underfoot. Why I came in my kit was a question which I don't know the answer to unfortunately. You see it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I ever thought I would be out of that sandpit, that sandpit is my life. It feels strange coming home for visits let alone now moving to a place where it has to be at least a good 15 odd degrees cooler. I pick up my Bergan and throw it over my shoulder as I begin my trek to the castle doors, my cobalt coloured eyes scanning the trees for a threat that I know does not exist. As I move forward I can't help but think back to the last few crazy weeks.

Flashback

_I shifted through the last few packs of bandage supplies I had with me checking them off my clipboard, it wouldn't be long until the next medic trainees came through on their first tour of Afghan. I was here to train them and prepare them for the horrors they would have to face outside the walls of bastion. That was rather a difficult job, nothing can truly prepare you for that type of carnage. I tiredly rubbed my forehead and glanced down at my watch, 26 hours I had been awake and I was only then starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation, granted it was something you became accustom to overtime but never truly got over. I sighed deeply and rubbed both hands over my face._

_Crack!_

_I jumped straight up reaching for my gun in my waist belt, ready to face the sound that had startled me. _

"_No need to be so hasty Ava." The soft voice of Albus Dumbledore filled my ears. I looked into his eyes and saw that annoying twinkle they always held. I rolled my eyes and sat back down onto the camp-bed I had everything laid out on, taking note of his bright purple robes that never seemed to be anymore dull than when I saw them previously._

"_What brings you here Albus?" I asked getting back to my checklist gesturing for him to take a seat. I felt the weight shift slightly as his older form perched on the edge to avoid and mishap of my equipment._

"_I am afraid I have come to ask you something that may inconvenience you greatly young one." He said to me in a serious tone. I looked up at him in confusion and lowered my clipboard. _

"_I am listening." I gave him my full attention as he sighed showing his years, "Is everything alright sir?"_

"_Yes Ava, as well as they could be at a time such as this. Please do not take offence to what I have to say to you, I understand that your duty here is very highly regarded." I nodded my head slightly as he continues. "I am at a loose end as to who to take on as the Defence Against the Darks Arts professor this year. As you know the ministry took over that position last year and did indeed, as predicted by yourself, make a shambles of the subject." _

_I snorted in disbelief, no matter how much I warned him, he refused to listen. _

"_I know my dear." He had agreed as though he could hear my thoughts, "My proposition for you as it were, is to come and fulfil that role this year and hopefully correct the damage that has been caused."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that I am half way through a tour out here and to just basically ditch my position would be career suicide right?"_

"_That is why I do not ask this of you lightly."_

"_Who are your other choices?" I sighed._

"_Your uncle but after the last time he came to Hogwarts it did not end as well as we had intended."_

_I thought back to the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament and shuddered slightly, that really was not a good year for Uncle Moody._

"_Any other options?"_

"_I am afraid not at this short of notice my dear." _

_The old fool had planned this out, meddling idiot, he knew how to play me too well. My Uncle would be rather disappointed if I didn't take this offer on behalf of him. _

"_When do you need me?" I say in a reluctant tone._

"_Excellent!" he clapped his hands together and smiled, "Term starts in two weeks and I will assume that you can handle the Muggle aspect of things?"_

"_Yes Albus, but how quickly I can make it happen is another issue." _

That was two weeks ago, after making some excuse that my Uncle and only living relative had been seriously injured in a car crash I had resigned at short notice with my commanding officer telling me there would always be a place for me to come back to. Bloody lucky really. I had been put on the first flight out of the sandpit, gathered my things from my barracks and here I am.

Still in uniform.

I take the last few steps up to the grand wooden doors that lead into the main hall. The loud conversations of hundreds of students and cutlery, clattering happily filled my ears.

I take a deep breath. It can't be worse than being in the sandpit. I hope silently to myself.

I knock loudly on the door three times.

The noise from the hall stops almost immediately.

"Enter." I hear Albus' voice echo.

I push one of the heavy doors with my hand and step into the room. Four elongated tables stretch the entire length of the hall. White fluffy clouds hang above with floating candles not more than 9 foot off the ground. A long table standing strong at the end of the hall littered with golden goblets and delicious looking food.

Every single head was staring at me whilst I let the door close behind me. I must have been quite a sight, some people will have never seen anyone dressed as such let along in a uniform that is slightly dust covered.

Remembering my drills I keep my back straight and walk toward the head table. I see Albus smile and softly drift through the table to greet me. I smirk back at him still not sure why I came in the first place.

"Ava!" he extends his arms as I move nearer.

"Albus." I smile and move into his embrace whilst dropping my bag near to where I am stood.

"I trust your travels went well?" he asks as he steps away.

"Not entirely but it was manageable."

"I see well I should expect you are hungry?"

"Famished! To be honest Albus I can't remember the last time I had a decent meal." He gave me a knowing look. He turns back towards the table and addresses his staff.

"I would like you all to meet Ava our new Defence professor." I look at the responses and I can't say I disagree with them. Most of the professors look at me in a shocked and disapproving way.

"Albus you can't be serious! She is merely a child!" a rather plump woman states the obvious.

"Ma'am I am 24 and am quite capable. Thank you for your concern though." I smile lightly to show here I did not take offence. Inside I could understand her reasoning but I have probably seen and been through more than what she has in her life.

"I can assure you Pomona that I would not have invited Ava here if I did not think that she could handle a class of children." Albus said sternly to Pomona. He looks over the other professors and smiles calmly. "Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape will both be you mentors whilst you are here. Anything you need you shall report to them."

"Ok." I say taking in Professor Snape's looks. He doesn't seem too impressed with that idea but looks at me curiously all the same. Out of all of the professors he is the only one which may have any idea as to what I have been through, there is a look in his eye that screams out that he is not who he is acting to be.

"Take a seat next to Professor Snape and you can get to know one another." I nod at his request. I move to pick up my bag and realise that it has vanished. Damn house elves. I would need to get used to that. I shake my head lightly and move round behind the table to take my place next to Professor Snape. I quietly sit down in the wooden high backed chair and look for the first time over the students, all of which are staring right at me. I take off my beret and sigh quietly to myself.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**PLEASE let me know what you think! My chapters are normally slightly longer than this but I want to see what you think before writing more. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just realised I didn't say that anything that you recognise is the genius of J K Rowling **

**Chapter 2**

I hear a snort beside me from Professor Snape, I raise an eyebrow and smirk at him.

"As you can see children there is a new arrival to the teaching staff." Albus gestured to me, not that he needed to, it was rather obvious, "Professor Armour shall be your new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and I expect you to welcome her with open arms. She has given us the privilege of her unique expertise this year, take everything that Professor Armour has to give and she will not fail you."

I snort this time. I have never even taken a class of students so young before let alone an actual lesson. Sure training medics to complete lifesaving procedures on a dying man, that I can do, but a class of immature students was a whole different ball game. Slowly the chatter began to gain intensity, making me feel more comfortable that I was not the centre of attention for any longer then needed.

"I must say that I have never had the pleasure of meeting a solider like yourself in person. A female at that! Who would have thought!" a rather slim, dark blonde haired, woman announces next to me. I widen my eyes slightly at the statement, slightly offended by her claim. Her faces drops slightly. "Charity Burbage, muggle studies." She says with a smile.

"Ah that explains it." I say to her as I start to pile some of the roast chicken and vegetables onto my plate.

"Explains what?" she asks as she frowns, taking a bite of her food.

"For one stating 'a female at that' implies that you do not agree that females should be a part of the military and protect our country." She stammers for a moment. "Secondly a solider is a very vague description as to the type of military personal that I am and if you had any idea about the muggle world you should be able to identify me as such." With that said I take a big forkful of roast potato. "Mmm this is rather delicious don't you think?"

I turn to face her and she blinks owlishly at me and turns back to her plate. I swallow my mouthful and turn to Professor Snape, who was staring at me intently with his own smirk in place.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I do believe that you have just proved how limited Burbage's knowledge of the muggle world is and you have made her severely question her academic modules for this year." Snape stated rather bluntly with a slight sneer.

"Right." I reply shovelling more food into my mouth as Snape's sneer increases in viciousness.

Well this is going well, already managed to piss off two out of seventeen Professors.

Instead of trying to make amends with these two lost causes, I look out over the mass of students and try to pick out any that I may know. Starting for the right to the left I only notice bright ginger hair, Weasley, and platinum blonde hair, Malfoy. After that they all look the same. I really am doing well.

I pile up my plate for seconds when I realise that Professor Snape is staring at me again.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I have not seen a girl eat as much as yourself."

"Well I have had a stressful eight months to put it lightly and the last time I had food like this was last Christmas so I think I have gained the right to indulge a little." He raises an eyebrow to this and continues to eat his own plate of food. I open my mouth to try and make more conversation as I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over my left shoulder to see Albus smiling at me.

"There is to be a staff meeting in a few moments and I wondered if you would like to walk with me."

I look back at my piled plate and sigh.

"Of course Albus." I stand from my chair and nod to Professor Snape. I follow Albus out of the staff entrance just to the right of the staff table. The quiet peaceful corridor welcomes us with warm lights on either side of the castles passage.

"We shall take a slight detour to my office, I have an awful habit of leaving my Sherbet Lemons on top of my mantelpiece and I am afraid they do not taste the same once they have warmed."

Why on earth he didn't just summon them I have no idea, knowing him there was some _higher _reasoning.

"I have to say Ava that was quiet an entrance." Albus chuckled slightly.

"Well it wasn't exactly what I planned but I missed the first flight out of Bastion due to an emergency so that was out of my control. Duty calls and all that." I smile lightly.

"I cannot understand your unwillingness to leave that place."

"It is my life sir, what I trained to do, to me that is normal and being here is simply a dream I will wake up from." We continue to walk through a maze of connecting corridors, each one looking the same as the last. "You do realise that I am going to get lost for the first week right?"

"I should hope not." Chuckled Albus as we reach a gargoyle. "Fizzy Wizzy"

The gargoyle jumps to life and spirals upwards. Albus moves and steps up onto one for the stone steps. I stay stood.

"Fizzy Wizzy? Really Albus?" I call up to him. I hear a chuckle echo back to me in response. I shake my head still not believing that I am here. The steps stop spiralling and I sit on the last one and lean against the wall tiredly.

I have no idea what I will need to do whilst I am here other than teach these children Defensive spells, set homework and teach them how to defend themselves. I am really being thrown in the deep end here and am seriously considering just running up those spiralling stairs and throwing the Floo powder in the fire and zipping myself back off to Afghan. I rub both of my hands over my face and blow out the warm air that filled my lungs and stare into one of the touches on the wall. I watch the flames slowly dance, I think back to the last time I had seen flames like these.

_The low laughter of ten men enters my ears as I look into the flames. _

"_Here Titch." I hear next to me as Thompson hands me a short stick with a marshmallow stuck on the end. Thompson was a well-built bloke with strong arms, standing at 6ft 3'. His shaven dark hair fuzzy like a tennis ball bounces the light creating shadows on his scalp. His winter gear covering the rest of his toned body and black gloves keeping his hands toasty in the freezing desert night._

"_Why you call me that I have no idea." I say jokingly to him as I take the offered stick, holding just above the campfire. Marshmallows were often sent in the care-packages the guys got from their families back home, usually shared out between everyone on one of the few nights when most of us weren't on watch. _

"_Because you're tiny." Thompson's green eyes wink at me. _

"_Shove off giant." I bump my shoulder into his and bite into my now crispy marshmallow. I moan in pleasure. _

"_Better than not being able to reach the top shelves." A few guys listening chuckle. _

"_I resent that!" I exclaim, "I am perfectly capable of reaching the top shelves, though at least I don't have to worry about ceiling fans when I get home." The guys really laugh at this one. I stand up and kiss Thompson's cheek, letting him know I was only messing. The others let out wolf whistles. I roll my eyes, "Just because you wish it was you!" I wave as I walk back to my tent smiling to myself. _

Soft footsteps pull me out of my memory. I look up to see Albus descending the stairs slowly.

"I forgot to mention to you earlier Ava, another Professor will be joining us in a few weeks. He will be teaching the children about magical creatures and will need to be working close with you on some topics he will be covering." Albus smiles knowingly. I frown slightly as I fall instep beside him.

"Why do I constantly get the impression that you are not telling me everything?" he laughs lightly and looks at me. "Right, because you're not."

"I believe the muggle saying is that a magician never reveals his secrets?" Albus turns down a corridor with more touches creating a warmer atmosphere, we must be a couple of stories up now. As he continues I look at the three wooden doors, two on the right and one on the left. Albus stops outside the door on the left and looks at me. "The password is Phoenix." As he says the word the door opens a jar and we step inside.

A huge fireplace dominates the back of the room, where there are seats and sofas, encasing the fire. Just inside the door is a round table set with high-backed, cushioned, red patterned chairs all around, the deep brown table reflecting the tall flames of the fire. The left-hand wall is covered with books reaching to the ceiling. I look around in wonder at the welcoming room.

"Take a seat Ava." Ablus gestures to a chair two away from him. I sit quietly and pray that I am not pissing anyone else off my taking their seat.

"What is this place?"

"The staff room dear. We shall hold all staff meetings in this room and we often spend an hour or two after our evening meal in here to catch up with the day's events."

"Ah I see." I am still not sure what will happen at said staff meeting, but I suppose there is only one way to find out. I get comfortable in my chair and wait for the upcoming discussion about my arrival which is sure to happen. Great.

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
